The Gladwyn Simulacrum
* }}'''The Gladwin Simulacrum '''is an escalation contract in the World of Tomorrow mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Gladwin Simulacrum " feat. Level 1 The target is Filiberto Nucci, a gardener working in the garden of Villa Caruso. He will regularly take a smoke break near a balcony railing and can be pushed over it. The fastest way to complete this is to start undercover as a gardener. Caruso and his personal guards will be walking near you as he will go ahead to practice golf. You should wait until they actually go past you before you move. Next, go and blend in at the point near where your target is - at the stairs near the swimming pool. Wait until he stops to take a smoke break, then walk up to him and push him. If you want to achieve Silent Assassin, you have to make sure that you use sense to avoid cameras or shoot them from afar. Alternatively, you can just delete the evidence afterwards. Level 2 The new target is Alexis Caso, a mansion guard. He starts next to the kitchen, talking to another guard before patrolling the area. A good place to kill him is the floor of the observatory. He will stand near the stairs, adjacent to Francesca De Santis' room. After killing Nucci, you can go up to him and eliminate him. You should distract him with a coin first. Level 3 The new target is Roberto Vargas, Silvio Caruso’s golf coach. He can be found in the garden giving Caruso golf lessons or talking to Francesca on the phone. He drinks from a water bottle at the pool. Putting emetic poison into it, will make him go to Francesca bathroom, where he can be drowned in the toilet. Alternatively, lethal poison can be used to kill him immediately. Level 4 The new complications requires all targets to die within short order. No condition forbid knocking down the targets, so Roberto and Alexis can be pacified first and then killed after Filiberto has been pushed over the railing. Alternatively, use lethal poison on Vargas, then kill Nucci (or vice versa), since these people arrive at their 'kill spots' at close times. Then you can run to the stairs and kill Caso, but you will have to be quick. Level 5 Same target as the previous levels, but now the garden is filled with landmines which NPCs seem to be able to walk on with no problem. The good news is that there is a disarm device which, when equipped, will allow 47 to walk over the landmines too. It is easy, however, to forget to equip it after doing some actions, and also it won't be possible to equip it in certain situations, like when 47 is dragging a body. The disarm device is located inside a safe on the first floor, in security office. Nevertheless, it is not necessary to get the device as the landmines are easy to circumvent. The main problem are the ones hidden in the grass, so it is best to follow paths and then go around the landmines encountered. Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™ escalations Category:HITMAN™ 2 Escalations